Of Rogues and Wannabe Playboys
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: Somehow, Robina's thoughts that day wandered from how Artix was tryin to be a playboy, to a certain rogue... I made Artix a wanna be player in this!


Of Rogues and Wanna-Be Playboys

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, but Lizzie, Rayne, Trip, and Blaze belong to me.

Robina watched through the window of Yulgar's Inn. Artix was doing it again. Flirting with all those that would give him the time of mind.

"Look's like Artix is at it again." Yulgar commented casually.

'_Sometimes I can't believe that someone like HIM could be the captain of the Guardians and the leader of the paladins." _She thought, sighing at the sight.

She smirked when she saw a certain female break through the crowd.

'_If it isn't Lizzie. This could get interesting.'_ She thought as she watched the girl, observing from afar.

* * *

Outside the Inn...

Lizzie sighed as she saw the crowd of girls. Yet again, Artix was flirting with everyone again. A thought suddenly struck her.

She smirked and started pushing through the crowd. She'd teach that wanna-be playboy his place, while having a damn good time too.

* * *

Back inside the Inn...

"Ouch." Yulgar and Robina winced as they saw Lizzie give Artix a swift kick to his shin. They could hear the redhead's muffled voice yelling "You're such a skirt-chaser!" through the walls.

With that comment, all the girls seemed to huff and stomp away, their noses raised into the air snobbishly, leaving a disappointed Artix in their dust.

Robina's eyes narrowed, and her fingers twitched. She reached for her bow, and made a motion towards the door, when she saw Artix making a move to Lizzie…when a dark blur stopped her.

Rayne stood in front of Lizzie, giving an icy cold glare to Artix, which clearly stated 'Go any closer to her and you're going to learn why I'm the commander of the Rendd Knights.'

Artix seemed to get the message, and left quickly before any of his limbs could be mutilated.

Yulgar whistled, obviously impressed. "That girl comes out of nowhere, and she's faster than lightning. If she was a rogue, Battleon would be bankrupt within a couple of days!"

"Mm." Robina nodded absently as she watched the pair run out of sight somewhere else into town.

'_Of course, she wouldn't be as good as Valencia.' _Robina headed out of the inn with a slight blush on her face, thinking the thoughts._ 'Valencia is the head of the Rogue class, after all.'_

'_Not to mention that she's so smart and pretty' _Robina thought as she wandered around, heading about her rounds. _'With those beautiful violet locks, those mischievous green eyes, and that confident smirk, who wouldn't fall for her? I know that I already have. '_

The slight blush from before had covered both her cheeks now, and she was wandering about in a daze, lost in her thoughts of Valencia when suddenly…

"Oof!" was grunted quietly from both as they walked into another.

"Ow…" Robina muttered quietly, eyes shut in pain. She heard another voice muttering the same underneath her. '_Wait…'_ she thought…_'under…neath…me?'_

Robina opened her eyes, and the blush (that had disappeared when she had collided with the other) returned, full force as she realized who she was above.

"V-Valencia!" she squeaked out in shock as she saw who was underneath her. Her already red face went even redder as she realized what position they were in.

Robina was on top of Valencia, arms wrapped around her neck, and Valencia's arms around her waist, and their faces were so close to each others that if they were a centimetre closer, they would have been kissing. Robina was sure that Valencia could hear her heart racing.

Robina thanked the gods that they were on the outskirts of town, where it was likely that no-one would see them.

"Hey Robina." Valencia grinned her trademark flirtatious smile as she saw the Ranger above her.

"I am so sorry!" Robina exclaimed as she blushed even harder (if that was even possible) and started to ramble.

"It's totally my fault, I was preoccupied by something, I wasn't paying attention, I'm the one to blame, this isn't really like me, I'm such a klutz, I feel so bad, God I'm rambling aren't I, it's just I'm really distracted by something, I hope you're not hurt, are you hurt? Cause if you are I have some potions right here that make you feel totally refre-"

Robina was cut off as soft lips were placed upon hers. Robina's eyes widened slightly for a few moments, and as the shock wore off, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip around Valencia's neck.

The kiss was soft and tender, and Valencia got a pleasant surprise as she felt something against her mouth. As she opened her mouth to ask what that was, Robina's tongue entered her mouth, and Valencia, not to be outdone, reacted the same and met Robina's tongue with hers.

It was not lustful, or needy, but was slightly more passionate than before, but retained the same softness as before. It seemed to last for an eternity, and the two wished that they could stay that way forever, but alas, they needed that one human necessity - Air. The head rOgue and Ranger borke off panting.

They stared into each others eyes ,and Robina could see a dark blush on the other woman's face.

* * *

A few minutes later or so...

"Wow." Robina said quietly, resting her head in the crook of Valencia's neck.

After a few minutes of recollecting themselves, they realized they were still on the gorund, so they had picked themselves off the ground, and moved to the shade of a nearby tree.

Valencia just smiled slightly and stroked the brunette's hair softly.

The two sat there, happy, and feeling complete when Valencia asked Robina casually, "So what were you thinking about that distracted you so much?"

Valencia shifted slightly so she could look into the other womans eyes.

Robina ducked her head, and mumbled "I was thinking about you…" and trailed off blushing furiously.

Valencia laughed quietly and raised Robina's head so they could look into each others eyes.

"Same here" was all that was said, and Valencia was yet again surprised as Robina initiated another kiss.

_'Maybe rogues arent so bad after all.'_ Robina thought, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

Somewhere, over looking the new couple…

"They're so sweet together!" Lizzie exclaimed as she watched the two of them sitting underneath the tree.

"I know, aren't they?" Trip commented, grinning slightly, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the sight of the rogue and the ranger.

"I agree with both of you." Blaze said, coming from behind both of them, his red bandana swishing in the wind slightly.

Rayne came up from behind, a relaxed smile on the commanders face. "It's meant to be." She said, watching the couple with her friends. _'Wish I could know if it was meant to be for Lizzie and I.'_ She thought, looking at the hyper redhead wistfully, hidden adoration showing through her eyes.

It was silent for a few minutes before Rayne yet again broke the silence.

"Blaze."

"Yeah?"

"You owe me 200 coins, I won the bet."

"Can't we talk about this?"

**The End**

A/N: Well, there was a little implied shoujo-ai near the end. If you want to know more about these characters, check my profile. Review, don't review, I don't care. Sorry if Robina was a little OOC, I tried to portray her as well as I could, but my mind got carried away. It's a little clichéd, but I tried. The stupid divider thingy isnt working for me right now...and when I try to put underscores, it just erases them! Hnng...darn it! Anyways, this was my first fic. Hope you liked it.


End file.
